What Happened
by Lilames555
Summary: What will happen when fate is being tampered with?


Chapter One! The Move.

Lily and James went out in seventh year. It almost lasted the entire year until Lily walked in on him snogging with Jane. But what nobody knows is that they were under a love potion and no one cared to find out who did it or why. Lily went on in life after Hogwarts she moved to America in a state called New York and she was very happy, she had a fiancé and nothing could get any better. James stayed in England and he didn't get over Lily he won't even see another girl. Lily got a letter from Dumbledore 4 years after she had left.

Dear Miss Evans and Mr. Cross,

We are proud to give you each a position on the Order Of Phoenix. However you will have to move back to England. Please send your owl regarding if you would like to join.

Thank you and have a good rest of the day.

Albus Dumbledore

Lily didn't want to tell John about the Order she knew he would say no rith away. Joining the Order meant going back home and he wouldn't agree to that just for fighting so she made up a lie, that would hopefully get them to join.

"John we got a promotion!"

"Really? Oh thats great!" he exclaimed!

"Yes but there is a catch we would have to move to England."

"Oh? Well I guess we could do that."

"Really?"

"Yep, now lets get packing."

"Okay!" Back in England everyone was getting ready for the Order party. They had just found out they were getting new members but Albus wouldn't tell them who.

"James guess who's coming back to England." Said Siruis.

"Who?" James was half hoping it would be Lily although it had been four years he still couldn't get over her.

"Ameila Brown, you know that chick that moved to Ohio in 5th year." He stated. Know one really knew why she had moved I guess now they can find out.

"Oh, right."

"Good-evening ladies and gentle men I would like to introduce three new members of the Order." He paused "Amelia Brown, John Cross, and Lily Evans." He paused while people clapped.

"I would also like to announce the engagement of Lily and John Congratulations!"

"Thank you Albus!" Replied Lily as John just nodded his head. He wasn't all that happy moving back to England he liked New York unfortunately, Lily did not. James had wanted to go talk to Lily he thought she looked even more gorgeous she had dyed her hair blonde and it was shorter, reached her shoulders, and looked gorgeous on her. But he couldn't get enough courage.

"Remus?" Lily spotted him they were the best of friends in Hogwarts they've known each other since the first day and they hung out almost everyday!

"Lily!" He gave her a gigantic hug he missed her so much "Congratulations!" He pulled her into another hug.

"Thanks, Wow how have you been? Man you've changed."

"Yes well I've been good stupid full moon though what about you?"

"Yes I would be saying the same thing if I were you, I'm better I'm happy now!"

"Yes I can see!"

"Remus there yo..." Sirius never finished he spotted Lily they were really good friends too! "LILY!" He squealed like a girl scooping her up into a hug. "Oh, you don't know how much I've missed you!"

"I think I could guess!" She laughed as he let go! Then she spotted James. She was over everything that happened and just wanted to be friends! She went up to him and put her hands around his eyes.

"Guess who?" She whispered.

"Hi Lils!"

"How did you know?" She pretended to pout.

"I can always tell when it's you!"

"I was wondering if we could be friends?"

"I'd love that!" He gave her a hug.

"Great know I want you to meet John!" She led him over to where Remus and John were talking.

"Hi Babe!" John said when she approached him.

"Hi John I wanted you to meet James, James this is John!" They shook however stood glaring afterwards.

"Yes, so nice Lil, we should be getting home soon we still haven't unpacked." John stated, Lily was a little sad because she hadn't seen her friends in years.

"Yes of course we'll leave soon!"

"Lily?" Asked Snape. (Yes their still friends)

"Sev? Oh it's great to see you!" She hugged him

"I was thinking the same thing!"

"Gezz Lily how many guys do you know?" Asked John in a very annoyed tone.

"A-little over fifty I could name them all but you would get bored." Answered Lily. Everyone around her started laughing.

"Right, so about that leaving?"

"Right we can go know just let me find Remus and Sirius to say bye."

"Hay Lil hold on I'll get them to come to us!" James held out the mirror.

"Right I forgot you had one of those."

"Sirius!" he waited "Padfoot you and Moony need to get over here right away flower has to go!"

"Right on our way over!" When they were saying good-bye James realized he wanted to go home to so after Lily and John left he asked Sirius if he was ready to go. When John and Lily got home Lily was pissed.

"WHAT THE F**K WAS THAT?" She snapped.

"What?"

"'We have to go home and unpack.' " She mocked him.

"Well we did!"

"Bull shit, whats the real reason?"

"I don't like you friends." John snapped at her. Lily was surprised, he never raised his voice at her. "I think we should go back o New York." Lily couldn't believe what she was hearing. She decided to go grt air, leaving john b himself. She walked to james' house hoping he would be there.

**Knock Knock**

"Lils? What are you doing here?" Asked James

"John and I had a fight can I stay here tonight?"

"Ya sure you can take the spare room."

"Hey that's my room!" Shouted Sirius.

"You can sleep on the couch Sirius, Lily is the guest."

"Lucky Lily just walks in and thinks she can steal my room Grrrrrrrrr." Sirius mumbled walking over to the couch and lying down.

"James I could of just slept on the couch."

"I know but I wanted to get Sirius all mad but I didn't think he would get mad at you sorry."

"It's ok he'll get over it." But before he could reply there was a knock on the door. "Oh, Shit that has to be John."

"Lily what happened between you two?"

"I sorta yelled at him when we got home and then came here."

"Oh do you want me to get rid of him?"

"No, I'll have to talk to him sometime."

"K." James walked over to the door.

"James is Lily here?"

"Yes she's the living room hold on."

"Lily, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to." James was listening.

"Ya, ya sure you didn't next thing your going to tell me is you only moved here because I took the position and you didn't want me to." She said sarcastically.

"I did."

"So you weren't happy I took the position you couldn't be happy for me?"

"Ya thats pretty much it."

"God you f**king b*****d were done." She threw the ring at his head. "Now leave I'll come over tomorrow to get my things and I'll find a place." Then she ran she didn't know where she was going and she ended up in James' room she cried herself to sleep. By the time James had found her she was fast asleep and he went into the spare room. The next morning he woke up to the smell of chocolate-chip pancakes and sausage.

"But Lily PLEASE?" Sirius was begging Lily to make him a chocolate cake.

"Sirius if you stop begging me I'll think about it."

"YaY! Flowers gonna make me a cake!" He shouted over and over again.

"SIRIUS BLACK if you don't be quite you will get no cake." She threatened.

"Oh but Lily you have to make me a cake!"

"No I don't now go set the table while I finish up breakfast."

"Do I have to?" He whined.

"Yes ..TABLE."

"Come on flower you know he didn't mean it." Said Remus coming up from him and giving her a hug.

"Remus are you staying for breakfast?"

"If it's not too much trouble then yes I would love to stay for breakfast you know how I love your cooking Lils!"

"Good now leave it will be done in a minute." She shoved him out of the kitchen.

"Good morning Lils! How are you feeling?" Asked James coming into the kitchen.

"Good morning James! I'm better then last night. Now as I told the other boys get put of the kitchen it'll be done soon." He laughed then walked over to her and put his arms around her waist and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

'Am I really falling for him again?' she thought. 'No I couldn't be, I just broke up with someone I thought I loved, I cant be.' Lily finished the food and put it on the table then called the boys.

"Boys the food is done and on the table." Then she went back onto the kitchen to make their cakes.

"Lily you need to come in here and join us." Shouted James but Lily couldn't hear a word of it she had somehow fell asleep. "Lil..." He never finished because he walked into the room to see Lily sleeping. "Lily you need to get up!" She didn't move. "Lily your cakes are burnt." Shouted James.

"What?"

"Ha that got you up."

"James what are you yelling about?"

"You fell asleep, I was trying to wake you up."

"7 years at Hogwarts and you still don't know how to wake me up?" She teased.

"Ya." He laughed nervously.

"Lily this cake is amazing!" Shouted Sirius. Hugging Lily to death.

"Sirius. Can't. Breathe." Lily gasped.

"Oh sorry." Sirius let go of her.

"Sirius was right Lily this is amazing!" commented James. "I forgot what a great cook you were."

"Ya." Lily went to the kitchen to start cleaning up. All f a sudden there was a tap on the window it was a letter for her.

Dear Lily,

I'm not going to give up on you, your mine and will forever be mine. Tell James he better watch his back. See you around.

John.

"Lils are you ok?" James asked She shook her head and handed James the letter. He was shocked that someone of his stupidity was good at making threats. Lily was scared but not for her for James. She ran upstairs hopeing he wouldn't follow. She packed everything she would need and wrote everyone a letter.

Dear everyone,

I'm so sorry, but I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something

happened to you. I left please don't try and find me I'm going back

to where I came from amongst the Muggles. I'll be safer there and

you'll be safe without me, good-bye I hope someday I'll be able to

return and see all of you!

Love Always and Forever,

Lily Evans


End file.
